


Dating Carol Danvers

by TastyCookies



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Flirting, Flirty Carol Danvers, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastyCookies/pseuds/TastyCookies
Summary: AU where y/n is a doctor and Carol is an avenger on and off of earth. This will mainly consist of their firsts together.





	Dating Carol Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda wanted to write this so I did. This is just for fun and as I write more the rating will probably go up. I'm mainly going to write about whatever I want but if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in the comments! There wont be regular updates since I'm going to update whenever i feel inspired to write. Also any mistakes are my own. Happy reading!

        You met Carol for the first time at your favorite coffee shop, java bean. It was a small hole in the wall place that served the best coffee in New York hands down. On this particular day, you were running late to your job at St. John’s hospital where you worked as a doctor in the emergency wing. You needed a large java coffee to get yourself through your 12-hour shift and if it meant that you were a little late then so be it.  
        You rushed into the little cafe and quickly ordered your usually, a large coffee with three sugars. The barista started on your order right away, recognizing you from how often you come in.  
        “You’re looking really out of breath doctor, you in a hurry?” The barista asked as she was making your drink.  
        “Yeah, I’m late for my shift cause my dumb ass forgot to set an alarm last night.” You answered, berating yourself mentally for being so dumb. It’s not like early shifts were unusual for you. In fact most of your shifts were at odd times, especially when you were on call.  
        “Well then it’s a good thing your coffee is done. You better get to it doc.” The barista teased, handing over the drink across the counter.  
        “Thank you so much.” You say as you bring the coffee up to your mouth, needing to taste the sweet heavenly beverage. You start to head out the door, too focused on your coffee to notice that another person was walking directly in front of you. You run straight into the person, spilling your coffee all over them and ruining your lab coat in the process.  
        “Oh my god I am so sorry!” You exclaim, staring down in horror at the mess you made, not even sparing a glance upwards at who had the misfortune of wearing your coffee. You turn to grab some napkins from the table next to you and shove them towards the persons chest where the spill is concentrated.  
        That’s when you hear her laugh and you look up to see the most beautiful woman you had ever seen in your life. You just stand there and stare because you’re out of words, you don’t know what to say she’s that stunning. She has long blonde hair that frames her very attractive face and her figure was just wow. You couldn’t think about anything other than her.  
        “You alright their little lady, you’re looking kind of lost.” The woman smirks. “You also still have your hands on my chest, not that I’m complaining.” She winks as you realize you really are standing in the middle of a coffee shop with your hands on a stranger’s chest. You immediately move your arms so they are hanging by your side as your face flushes with color.  
        “I-I am so sorry for the trouble” you squeak out as you look down, hiding your face, “I will pay for the dry cleaning I promise.”  
        You can feel her eyes on you and your cheeks are so hot you can feel the heat radiating off of them. You wring your hands together in front of you and peek back up at her through your hair that’s fallen into your face. She’s chuckling and smiling at you, seemingly not concerned about the spill at all. She’s opening her mouth to speak again when suddenly the barista yells, “Hey doc, weren’t you late for your shift?”  
        “Fuck” you curse, your eyes widening when you realize you’re way past being only a little late. You quickly grab a pen from your bag and a napkin, writing your number down hastily. You shove the napkin at the woman you ran into. “Call me about the dry cleaning. I’m so sorry, I have to go.” You shout out as you run out the door, hoping your boss won’t be too mad at you once you arrive.  
        You miss the way the woman stares back at you, smiling softly to herself as she pockets the napkin you wrote on.

—————————————————  
        You arrive at the hospital out of breath and very late. You rush to your office, exchanging your lab coat for a clean one before making your way down to the emergency wing. You get chewed out by your boss as soon as you show up but since it’s the first time you’ve ever been late she gives you a pass. You breathe a sigh of relief as you begin your shift, trying not to think about the mornings past events. And lucky for you, it’s plenty busy to keep your mind off things.  
        Time always seems to fly by when you’re working, before you know it your shift is over, and you sit down for the first time in 12 hours. You check your phone and see several messages, most of them memes from your best friend. However, you do have a message from an unknown number.

(9:43 am) Unknown number  
Hey princess, you ran off this morning without telling me your name

(10:45 pm) You  
God I’m so sorry about this morning... I was late to work to start with and then that whole situation happened.

(10:45 pm) You  
You can send me the bill for the clothes. I honestly feel terrible about it.

(10:47 pm) Unknown number  
Hey it’s alright. They’re just clothes no need to worry. However, you still haven’t answered my question.

(10:48 pm) You  
Okay I’m still sorry though.

(10:48 pm) You  
And my name is y/n.

(10:49 pm) You  
What’s yours??

(10:51 pm) Unknown number  
My name is Carol, you don’t recognize me from anything?

(10:52 pm) You  
No… should I?

(10:53 pm) Carol  
I mean, not to brag or anything but I am the strongest avenger.

(11:12 pm) Carol  
Hello?

You couldn’t answer, you were too busy freaking the hell out that an actual avenger was talking to you. Once she mentioned being an avenger you couldn’t see how you missed it before. She looked exactly like Captain Marvel, which makes sense you thought, seeing how she is Captain Marvel. You took some deep breaths and closed your eyes to try and stop fangirling over her. It didn’t work.

(11:13 pm) You  
Hi sorry. I just got a bit-

(11:13 pm) Captain fucking Marvel!  
Flustered ;)

You were blushing so hard, you were glad she couldn’t see how much she affected you.

(11:14 pm) You  
Just a little bit <3

(11:15 pm) Captain fucking Marvel!  
God I’d like to see that in person. See your cheeks turn all pink like they did this morning. When can I see you again?

(11:17 pm) You  
How about Friday at 11? Same place?

(11:18 pm) Captain Fucking Marvel  
You want me to wait a whole week princess? I don’t think I could take it.

(11:19 pm) You  
You don’t stop with those lines do you?

(11:19 pm) You  
Also, I work every day until Friday so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

(11:20 pm) Captain fucking Marvel!  
Why would I stop when I know you’re probably sitting in your bed blushing cute and looking pretty.

(11:21 pm) Captain fucking Marvel!  
I can wait till Friday princess. It’s a date.

(11:21 pm) You  
It’s a date <3


End file.
